Jurassic Dream
by YarnNerd
Summary: This involves Smaug, dinosaurs, bathrooms, and RAPTORFART! BASED ON THE WEIRD DREAM I HAD! Only 1 chapter.


Okay, this is a weird dream I had! I put something that didn't happen in the dream at the end. Usually most dreams I have that involve dinosaurs have to do with lasers and lightning, don't ask me why.  
  
____________________________________  
  
I sat on a plane terrified accompanied with a bunch of kids from my school. It was my first plane ride (Yes, I've never ridden a plane, I'm terrified of planes). I finally worked up enough courage to gaze outside. I was stunned to see a gigantic bird looking inside. I screamed and fell to the floor hiding. The bird squawked and hit the plane.  
  
Everyone else on the plane realizing what was happening began to run in circles while I hid under my chair. The thumping noises grew louder and louder as a whimpered.  
  
I screamed as the wall opposite from me was ripped open. One of the birds stepped into the plane. A boy (whose name I don't know, I just know his face) stood shocked with fear stood paralyzed. Then he began screaming being too stupid to get out of the way. The bird squawked again and grabbed a student with its talons. The boy screamed wildly and began to thrash around trying to set himself free. The bird bent down and snapped the boy's neck. The boy went limp and the bird flew out of the plane triumphantly holding its prize.  
  
That's when I realized that bird wasn't just a bird. It was like the kind I had seen in Jurassic Park III but that was the least of my worries. The plane was loosing altitude.  
  
I screamed "This can't be happening!" I held onto my chair for dear life. I felt a sudden jerk and everything went black.  
  
When I woke I found a friend of mine (let's just call him Artie to prevent his name from being revealed to public) looking down at me.  
  
"Thank god you're awake!" he yelled hugging me. I squirmed in his grip thinking he was crazy.  
  
"What happened and where are we?" I asked.  
  
"We crash landed thanks to possessed dinosaurs. We crashed on top of some building that's inhabited by mutants... we're still in that building," he said.  
  
"That made no sense," I complained. "It just sounded weird and we're going on a trip to South America not to some place inhabited by mutants!"  
  
Then the memory flooded back to me.  
  
"She's awake!" called Artie to some person.  
  
A girl came up to me and smiled. "I'm Jean," she said.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," I said frowning.  
  
Jean looked confused at me.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Jurassic Park," she answered.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe this?!?" I snapped angrily.  
  
"Look," said Artie.  
  
He helped me up to my feet and led me to a window. I was stunned to see a dense jungle complete with dinosaurs. My heart skipped a beat as I saw raptors circling a small long necked dinosaur. One of the raptors jumped on the poor thing and began to eat it ALIVE!  
  
Grossed out I looked away. "Okay, okay, I believe you!" I yelled. I turned and saw the most horrifying thing I'd seen all day. There was Ana, unconscious with her whole arm missing. I was so grossed that I threw up.  
  
"Eww!" teased Artie. I ran out of the room horrified and ran right smack into Charlie.  
  
"Hey you're awake!" he said and hugged me tightly while I squirmed.  
  
"Can't... breath ... too... much... hugging!" I choked.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Charlie, what's happened?" I asked thinking of Ana.  
  
"Oh, five kids died in the actual crash, we lost several thanks to raptor attacks despite the fact we were on the roof. There's about five seriously injured," he said.  
  
"Oh great," I said exaggerating.  
  
"Mrs. Nelson died," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank the lord!" I yelled as I flung my arms around him.  
  
"No one could retrieve the body."  
  
"Cool! So what is this place?"  
  
"Well, the X-Men came here thanks to a jet crash like us..." he began.  
  
"THE X-MEN?!" I yelled interrupting. "YEAH RIGHT!" Suddenly Adam ran in.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?!" he yelled.  
  
Charlie pointed somewhere down the hall. Adam ran in the direction. Wiggling to prevent from peeing on himself Adam threw open the last door revealing the outdoors. Panicking Adam threw in another door and ran in leaving the first door open.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Charlie.  
  
"What?" I asked as three raptors ran inside. Terrified I ran away.  
  
I'm not sure how long I ran but when I threw open a random door I found myself in the girls' bathroom with Adam cowering in the corner.  
  
"Adam this is the girls' bathroom! GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled.  
  
His eyes widened in horror. I turned to see a raptor open the bathroom door and go inside a stall. The sound of farting filled the air closely followed by the smell.  
  
"Uhh, excuse me. This is the girls' bathroom!" I said as the raptor walked out flushing the toilet.  
  
"This is what I get for not being able to read human!" he mumbled to himself as he walked out the door without washing his hands.  
  
I glanced at the mirror. I was stunned to see a brown feathered raptor staring back at me. I ducked expecting it to attack but it didn't. I looked up and realized that it was my own reflection not an actual raptor staring back at me.  
  
"Adam, what am I?" I asked turning to look at the boy.  
  
"You speak?!" said Adam. He didn't look like Adam. He was a mini triceratops staring at me in disbelief. I burst out laughing. "Adam, look at your reflection!" I said between laughs.  
  
Adam walked hesitantly to the mirror. As soon as he saw himself he yelled "CURSE RAPTOR FART!"  
  
"You're saying you think raptor fart turned us into dinosaurs?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned at myself flashing my sharp teeth in the mirror. I looked at my feet and laughed at the claws. Adam seemed confused at my humor.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"This could be fun scarring people," I said grinning evilly.  
  
He nodded as his tail began to sway back and forth.  
  
I walked outside the bathroom smiling. My smile faded as I stared in disbelief at what lay outside. There was a male raptor... the raptor that had been in the bathroom earlier. If I was still human the color would've drained from my face.  
  
"If you join my pack you can be my mate!" said the male raptor happily.  
  
"Uhh, maybe NO!" I yelled. I was stunned I could understand him and I was making weird screech/chirping/cawing noises. The male raptor looked hurt as I ran away from him followed by Adam. We ran directly into the hospital room thingy I had been in earlier. When I skidded in my claws caused me to slip and fall.  
  
"Stupid wet floor!" I squawked in Raptor.  
  
Meanwhile the whole room's inhabitants were staring at Adam and I.  
  
"Uhh, hi?" I said in human blushing as a Raptor would (lowering my feathers).  
  
"OH MY GOD IT TALKS!" yelled Jean hiding behind someone whom I assumed was Cyclops.  
  
"Uhh, I'm ***** (must hide my name) you know, the Star Wars liking Lord of the Rings obsessing geek!" I growled in human.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Adam!" said Adam holding his head up high.  
  
"Oh no the raptor and triceratops ate ***** and Adam!" yelled Josh.  
  
"Josh, this is just a weird side effect of raptor FART!" yelled Adam.  
  
That's when those damned beasts came. Those stupid idiotic raptors who were begging me to join their pack.  
  
"Where's the restroom?!" one raptor yelled in raptor.  
  
Horrified Adam and I raced outside the door and locked it trapping everyone inside leaving them to deal with (DUN DUN DUN) RAPTOR FART!  
  
Adam and I raced down unknown corridors and ran into a room. I shut the door behind me. Then I turned to see what room I was in.  
  
I was stunned to see what looked like a dragon sitting on a giant pile of gold talking to a male voice. I couldn't seem to see who the voice was coming from, as if he was invisible. I recognized the voice as Bilbo's from The LOTR movies!  
  
"Umm, how do we get out of here?" asked Adam.  
  
"Who's there?!" demanded Smaug.  
  
"Sorry, we're just lost," I said.  
  
"You're such tiny dragons!" said Smaug in a baby voice.  
  
I curse in raptor "Eeeeeeeeerrreyyyyyyyyyy rawk rawk!"  
  
"What a poopie mouth you are!" Smaug exclaimed.  
  
I put my claw toe in a warning position.  
  
"I didn't know that Smaug had children!" exclaimed Bilbo.  
  
"They're not MY children!" exclaimed Smaug.  
  
"Uhh, which way is out?" I asked. Smaug pointed at a tunnel.  
  
"Thank you!" said Adam as we darted outside.  
  
We ran smack into a company of dwarves that I could only assume were from the book The Hobbit as well.  
  
"What are you?!" demanded their leader who I assumed was Thorin.  
  
"I'm a raptor and he's a triceratops," I said in human.  
  
"Are you related to Smaug?!" asked a fat dwarf (Bombur) as he picked up an axe.  
  
"No," I said eying the axe cautiously.  
  
"What's a raptor and a triceratops?!" asked a set of twins.  
  
"Uhh, we're part of an ancient race that has mostly died out. I think dragons are a weird branch in this gigantic race that once thrived," I said.  
  
"What's the name of you're race?" asked a dwarf.  
  
"Dinosaurs!" said Adam between munches on grass. I watched dreamily as his mouth ate. My stomach growled loudly.  
  
"***** don't look at me like that!" Adam said stunned.  
  
"I can't help it!" I said.  
  
"What's going on?!" demanded Thorin.  
  
"My species of dinosaurs eats meat, only meat! Adam's a plant eating type only plants. My kind eats his kind like the way a wolf eats a lamb," I said staring at Adam.  
  
The dwarves went pale.  
  
"***** don't do this!" yelled Adam showing his horns to me.  
  
I screeched in raptor "Screeeeeek rawwwwlll *cough* Eeee aaaaaaaar!" (Translation: You better run before I kill you!)  
  
Adam turned and ran back into the tunnel. I tried to resist but as if being forced to do it by some other force I raced after him jumping on his back and using my claws and jaws ate him. (Ooh, claws, and jaws rhyme!) I was glad the dwarves weren't able to see. I stepped out of the shadows of the tunnel with blood all over my front. I licked my feathers happily as the dwarves stared.  
  
"I gotta go!" I said. I waved a three clawed wave ran up to Smaug's cave bid Smaug farewell and went through the door again. I walked around till I found the hospital again. I peered through the glass of the door. There were a bunch of dinosaurs inside yelling. One of the stegosaurs rammed against the door. I leaped out of the just before the door crashed open. The dinosaurs paraded out.  
  
"There she is!" yelled a pterodactyl.  
  
"***** this is your entire fault!" yelled a voice that sounded like Josh's.  
  
I grinned a toothy smile, my fangs were still bloody, and I'd gotten most of the blood off my feathers by then.  
  
"Who have you been eating?!" demanded a parausaurolophus (is that spelled right) that had Jean's voice.  
  
"I couldn't help it!" I said lowering my feathers.  
  
"WHO?!" demanded everyone.  
  
"Adam," I said. "What happened to the original raptor?" I asked.  
  
A brontosaurus said "I squished 'hem!"  
  
"Then why are they here?!" I yelled pointing at three other raptors.  
  
"Oh, they're actually Charlie, Artie, and Joseph," said a dilophosaur.  
  
"From now on, the raptors shall be banished outside!" yelled the pterodactyl.  
  
"No fair!" yelled raptor Charlie.  
  
Suddenly the brontosaur stood on its hind legs and slammed down his front legs on the floor almost squishing us.  
  
I yelled out loud.  
  
"GET OUT!" growled the other dinosaurs repeating their words over and over again simultaneously as if rehearsed.  
  
The other raptors turned and fled. I growled at them and followed. The triceratops ran after us. Artie threw open a door and all of us ran out. The door closed by itself behind us.  
  
"YOU B*****!" yelled Joseph. "YOU GOT US KICKED OUT!"  
  
_____________________  
  
"Hey this is a rated PG fan fic!" yelled the author who had this dream.  
  
"Sorry," said Joseph.  
  
_____________________  
  
I screeched angrily rising my two claws up as a warning. He screeched back at me. I lunged at him, I was bout to slash him with my claw when a heart stopping roar... uhh... roared.  
  
"What was that?!" said Artie scared.  
  
"I don't wanna know," whimpered Charlie.  
  
Suddenly a T-Rex charged through the trees. Instinctively the four of us raptors fought it till it fell to the ground. Charlie slashed its throat killing it.  
  
Then a pack of raptors stumbled through the foliage. The others and I stared at them. The alpha raptor stepped up.  
  
"You took down a Rex? Wow!" he said. "Would you like to join out pack?" he said.  
  
"I guess," said Joseph, Artie, Charlie, and I simultaneously.  
  
"Wonderful!" he replied.  
  
So thus we were allowed entrance into their pack. For a long time the four of us remained in Long Claw's pack. Long Claw was the alpha. The down side of all this was I was stuck doing whatever Long Claw told me to do. The pack's beta had recently lost his mate thanks to a crazed triceratops so I was paired with him. YUCK! (NO, there was no laying raptor eggs involved!) The beta's name was Sharp Teeth.  
  
I took on the name White Tip because the raptors couldn't pronounce ***** and also cause my brown feathers were white at the tip. Charlie got the name Yellow Feather, Joseph got Big Feet, and Artie got Midnight. Why did Artie have to get the cool name but at least mine wasn't as stupid as Big Feet!  
  
The four of us once humans told out pack mates about the base filled with easy preys that were also once human. Our planning began of seeking revenge and supper. (The four of us once humans made up four of the nine pack members)  
  
That's when the night finally came! We got Midnight to climb a tree and jump through a window around one in the morning. The moon was full illuminating everything. The white part of my feathers seemed to glow.  
  
Midnight went downstairs weaving through the silent and darkened corridors till he found the door we waited at. He opened it silently. It squeaked a little. I hoped it didn't wake anyone up. I and the other raptors went to arrange out spots inside.  
  
Yellow Feather's, Big Feet's and mine job was too heard everyone downstairs into the lunchroom/hospital room. We went to the large room which was the size of ten gyms put together. I went to the front of the room. Yellow Feather blocked one of the two exits. Big Feet placed himself in a spot near the other door blocking the hallway that led upstairs so our prey would be forced to go downstairs.  
  
I cleared my throat and roared exactly like a T-Rex. I'd been practicing that for two months by now. All the dinosaurs awoke and raced for the exit. They seeing Yellow Feather raced to the other exit. Some would've run upstairs but Big Feet was in the way so our prey fled to the downstairs.  
  
Our prey was out in less than three minutes. Yellow Feather, Big Feet, and I followed them downstairs biting or slicing at any of them who resisted. It was too dark for them to recognize their attackers.  
  
Downstairs they were herded into the cafeteria/hospital room. The other pack members blocked all their escapes.  
  
"Oh no we're trapped!" yelled someone.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" said a compy.  
  
"HELP!" yelled a duckbill.  
  
Long Claw then leaped upon a parausaurolophus. The raptor screeched in delight, the parausaurolophus just bawled in pain as Long Claw slit its throat.  
  
Suddenly a triceratops charged at me. I screamed trying to dodge. I managed to get away but this one was larger than I was and I couldn't take him alone. Suddenly Sharp Teeth jumped on his back turning his shoulder blades into diced meat. I looked dazed at the beta feeling bad for how I had rejected him at first.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"It's not a big deal," he replied.  
  
I blushed. (Basically my feathers quivered.)  
  
My hero then ran back to his post keeping our prey inline. That's when I saw them. The figures of the raptors that I had met outside the girls' bathroom and that some brontosaurus claimed he had squashed.  
  
I screeched in horror and ran right out the door running endless corridors.  
  
"We have to tell you something wait!" the ghosts yelled in raptor.  
  
"I'm not joining you!" I yelled.  
  
"WAIT!" they yelled, it echoed in the hallways.  
  
Suddenly a hole appeared in front of me. I tried to stop but my claws made me slide on the slippery tile floor.  
  
"We warned you!" yelled the raptor ghosts.  
  
For a moment the sensation of falling filled dread in my heart. My head hit the wall as I plummeted. I watched my raptor self hit the bottom. I winced expecting pain but realized that I was out of my body. I looked down and saw a transparent me. I remained White Tip not *****. I was still a raptor. I sadly and slowly floated up to the floor where it had dropped off.  
  
"We warned you!" screeched the raptors. "Now you really have joined us!"  
  
My eyes widened with fear. The raptor that had been in the girls' bathroom earlier stepped towards me as he outstretched his tiny arm/claw thingy as if offering friendship.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, and then suddenly I woke up, my alarm radio thingy blared in my ears. I slapped the button that turned it off and readied myself for the upcoming day.  
  
(This is the part that wasn't in the dream)  
  
I groggily went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My breath stopped, it wasn't ***** I saw in the mirror, IT WAS WHITE TIP! (If your getting confused with the 'it wasn't me in the mirror it was White Tip' basically means I was still the raptor known as White Tip)  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
THE END!  
  
Yay! I actually typed this in less than two hours! YAY! Well, review just so I know someone read this and could actually understand it! 


End file.
